Excessive network transmissions, packet-based or otherwise, of network traffic data between computing devices can prevent a computing device from properly processing the network traffic data, completing an operation related to the network traffic data, or responding timely to the network traffic data. The excessive network transmissions of network traffic data can also complicate data routing or degrade the quality of the response when the responding computing device is at or above its processing capacity, which may result in inefficient bandwidth utilization. A portion of the excessive network transmissions can include transmissions for requests that are not valid requests.